Touch functions using a touch screen provide an important role in portable terminals these days. A user may perform an input operation using a touch screen while minimizing the use of input keys. As hardware technologies grow more advanced, functions of smart phones such as GALAXY phones or iPHONEs and tablet PCs such as iPADs come close to those of general PCs. Thus, novel input methods for easily executing various functions are desired.